


Dreams

by Mello_McQueen



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Episode Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-18
Updated: 2008-03-18
Packaged: 2017-11-11 04:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mello_McQueen/pseuds/Mello_McQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes he would turn from the pod and whisper “Sheppard”, or even just “John”. Those times were always the worst for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> written at: March, 19 2008.

Sometimes Rodney would visit him there, locked up inside that stasis chamber, all alone.

Sometimes he would stay for minutes. Sometimes hours. Sometimes he would even stay so long he missed dinner.

It was on those occasions that John would have to take a transporter down to the stasis room, and bring him food.

Like he was doing at the moment. Already aware that, when the doors opened, there would be McKay standing in a daze, staring at that immobile form.

"McKay." He would say, and then again when Rodney didn’t hear him. Sometimes he would even have to resort to shouting. But he didn’t mind it. Not too much anyway.

Though it did bother him a little more, when Rodney turned away from the pod and looked at him with those clouded eyes-a lost expression on his face. Like he didn’t know where he was or what he had been doing.

And sometimes he would turn, putting their faces just inches from each other and whisper in that dazed Canadian way of his: "Sheppard?" and sometimes even just "John?"

Those times were always the worst for Sheppard, because it took a great amount of effort on his part not to do something, really, _really,_ stupid. Still, the fact that doing such a thing would result in him being brutally murdered in his sleep, didn’t stop him from entertaining the idea.

But for his part, he tried not to think about it as much as humanly possible. Tried not to care, or wish desperately that Rodney would look at him the same way he looked at that frozen body.

Because really, someone had to be around to wake Rodney from _his_ dreams.


End file.
